


grab me by my ankles i've been flying for so long

by goldenkc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, FRIENDSHIP!!!!!, Gen, focused on friendships, i love these characters and i'm writing them the way they deserve, mention of bellarke, pls dont comment about how you like the two characters from that chapter together, this is not about ships, we need this in s6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: drabbles of friends actually talking, something the show barely makes time for among the life threatening plots





	grab me by my ankles i've been flying for so long

**Author's Note:**

> *set in s6, they haven’t found any sign of life yet on the planet with two suns*

Murphy falls like a sack of potatoes and nearly passes out before he can hear Raven screaming his name.

He blinks quickly, remembering his surroundings. His head hurts, he reaches back with his left arm and yelps at the sensation. He looks over at it and finds red gushing through the black fabric of his shirt.

_Gunshot,_ he thinks.

He flexes his right arm and realizes that one’s okay, so he touches the back of his head where it feels wet. Bringing his hand toward his face, he almost faints.

_Rock,_ he thinks.

Raven is beside him now, chanting that he’s going to be okay once she assesses his wounds.  Bellamy runs over and shouts for Raven to drag Murphy to safety while he covers them. Bullets ricochet, and the noise is brasher with a concussion.

_Loud_ , he thinks.

The limping mechanic pulls his 190-pound body across sand and dirt with great difficulty, but she has to get him to the tent where everyone is set up and plotting against Eligius after landing on this new planet, and those left of McCreary’s crew tried to take the land for themselves.

_Tired_ , he thinks.

He barely hears Raven’s pleas for him to stay awake before the lull of sleep becomes too great. When he does wake, the lights above him make him flinch. At the alarm of his small movement, Raven is instantly holding his forearm, telling him to stay put.

“We’re in the med bay, don’t move too much,” she tells him in a quiet voice with a hint of sadness which Murphy picks up on.

“You okay?” he croaks.

She scoffs lightly at him. “I’m not the one who had a bullet dug out of my arm, or rock fragments pulled from my scalp,” she says with a new tone—anger.

Someone comes in to check on him. Nearly an hour passes. Now they’re waiting for a blood test to come back.

“Who knows how old those bullets are? Best to check for tetanus,” Raven had told him.

When one of the medics who weren’t Clarke or Jackson had tried to draw the blood, Raven stepped in front of Murphy and snatched the needle, taking the sample herself.

Murphy knows she means well, but she’s scary when she gets protective. He doesn’t mind that much. As much as he likes the medics here, he’ll always trust Raven more.

Ten minutes later, Raven stands beside Murphy, busying herself with a magazine. Murphy can tell she’s just distracting herself because she’s barely reading the pages, just flipping through far too quickly.

Murphy taps the woman’s shoulder with the back of his hand lightly. “I’m sorry,” he says seriously.

She hasn’t looked up yet, but she stopped flipping pages. “You make me so mad sometimes,” she says, dangerously low. He knows she’s hanging on by a thread, just waiting for the moment to break.

He nods. “I know that.”

Raven tosses the magazine on the table beside the bed a little too roughly. After a sharp intake of breath, she finally looks him in the eye. “When you went down, Murphy… my heart _stopped_.”

He places his hands on her shoulders, rubbing soothingly as if to give her more proof that he’s here. “Hey, I’m fine.”

She barely hears him. “I know we go through a lot of shit, and I know we should compartmentalize, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care. I care about you more than almost anyone, okay? You are one of five people I could not handle losing. Do you hear me?” she asks rhetorically, but he nods anyway. “ _Five._ That’s all I have left because I’ve lost a _lot_ of people. So please, just… don’t ever do that again.”

Now Raven’s eyes have brimmed with tears, and they’re threatening to fall, so Murphy brings her forward, wrapping his good arm around her.

“I won’t,” he promises. He feels her shoulders shake as her arms squeeze tighter around his abdomen. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes again.


End file.
